Sorine Jurard
Sorine Jurard is a Breton and expert on Dwemer technology. She will become the weapons specialist in the Dawnguard, mainly in crossbows. She uses her knowledge on Dwemer technology to aid in upgrading the Dawnguard's crossbows and bolts. Background She was an old associate of Isran many years ago, but left on bad terms when he made it clear he didn't need her help any longer. After she left, she pursued her interest in Dwemer technology and was last reported to being somewhere in The Reach, attempting to uncover a large Dwemer ruin. Interactions A New Order Isran tasks the Dragonborn to recruit Sorine into the Dawnguard. She can be found west of Druadach Redoubt and south of Darkfall Cave. When first met she complains that she cannot find her satchel of Dwarven gyros and suspects that mudcrabs may have stolen them. She asks the Dragonborn to retrieve either the stolen sack or find a single gyro for her. Upon completion of the quest, she can be found at Fort Dawnguard. Ancient Technology Sorine will explain that she has located a schematic that can provide a new upgrade or ammunition type for the crossbow. She asks the Dragonborn to retrieve it from a radiant location, typically a Dwarven Ruin or Bandit stronghold. Once the schematic has been delivered, she will teach the Dragonborn how to craft the item, provided the corresponding smithing perk has been unlocked. Fort Dawnguard At Fort Dawnguard, she serves as a general goods merchant, and notably sells around 200 steel bolts at a time. She can also provide training in Archery to the master level. Vampire exploit It is possible for the Dragonborn to acquire a large number of steel bolts from her even if he/she sided with the vampires by using the following exploit. First, the quest "Destroying the Dawnguard" must be active. Before going to the fort, however, create a potion of Fortify Illusion. Now go inside the fort, drink the potion, and cast the Master-level spell Harmony. If the potion is powerful enough, the Dawnguard will not fight you and will, moreover, allow you to talk and shop with them. This exploit can be used to buy an Armored Troll, a crossbow, bolts, and Spell Tomes that are otherwise exclusive to the Dawnguard. Quotes *''"Do you think mudcrabs might've taken it? I saw one the other day."'' *''"What would mudcrabs want with my satchel, anyway?"'' *''"Just one gyro. One, and I can get back to work. Where are they?"'' *''"I hope you're getting along with Isran. He takes some getting used to."'' *''"I like what Isran has done with the place. It's good to see someone else who's really prepared."'' *''"Very few people appreciate all the horrible things that can happen to you if you're not being cautious."'' *''"I think we have a better chance at surviving here, don't you?"'' *''"There are at least 30 different ways of being attacked and killed in your own home at any given moment"'' Trivia *She can be heard having interesting and informative conversations with Gunmar, mostly about other members of the Dawnguard. Some of the things they mention would probably not be received well by other members, so this may indicate a certain trust between them. *She's voiced by Colleen Delany. *Her Satchel is not very far from her so it is possible that mudcrabs took it because it is found in the stream. *Being both a merchant and a master trainer of Archery, she can be used to increase the Archery skill and the gold can be taken back through trading. This makes her a better choice for training than Niruin. * She may be a descendant of the Breton Battlemage Arielle Jurard, who appears in . Quests *A New Order *Ancient Technology Bugs *After completing the first quest of Ancient Technology, she might not offer any more of the quests in the chain. * If she attacks you upon approaching her, re-load your last save, wait 48 game-hours then go back to her again and she should not attack you, allowing the quest to proceed as normal. * If you ask other Dawnguard members for side quests and they do not have any, they will ask you to speak to Gunmar or Sorine, thus starting two miscellaneous quests. The miscellaneous quest where you speak to Sorine will appear even if you have completed all Ancient Technology quests and it cannot be completed because Sorine no longer has that dialogue option. When asked for a quest, she will tell you to talk to Gunmar but her miscellaneous quest will permanently remain in your quest log unless you reload. Gallery SorineDG.png|Sorine in Dawnguard Armor Appearances * es:Sorine Jurard ru:Сорин Журар de:Sorine Jurard Category:Dawnguard Members Category:Dawnguard: Females Category:Dawnguard: Bretons Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers